


The Detective and the Reformed Gang Member

by VoidofLight



Series: Powerless AUs [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Detective Roman, Former Gang Member Virgil, Inspired by Fanfiction, Interrogation, M/M, go check it out, it's great, more specifically the fic is Powerless by patentpending, the prompt itself is from chapter 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofLight/pseuds/VoidofLight
Summary: What it says on the tin. Look in the tags for more information (if you dare).





	The Detective and the Reformed Gang Member

**Author's Note:**

  * For [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Powerless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481223) by [patentpending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patentpending/pseuds/patentpending). 



Virgil fidgeted with the hem of his hoodie as he waited for the detective to arrive. About a week ago, he had gotten a letter in the mail asking him for his help on a case. The reason Virgil, of all people, was asked to help, was because of his status as a former member of the gang who is the main suspect of the crime.

5 years prior, Virgil remembers being arrested when the cops busted one of his missions. He was supposed to plant a… special… package at one of the enemy gang’s hideouts. Virgil had arrived at the hideout  _ just  _ as it was being raided by the police. Seeing the package Virgil had in his arms, the police arrested him as well.

After serving his time in prison, Virgil came out a reformed man. Now, he works as a tattoo artist at a shop at the edge of town. The pay is good, and he’s managed to get his own small apartment close to work.

All of a sudden, the door opened, shoving Virgil out of his memories. In walked the detective, who looked  _ fine. _ He had smooth, tan skin with thick auburn locks and stunning emerald green eyes. His long, beige trench coat that he wore on top of his plain white dress shirt and black dress pants shifted as he produced a couple files from his pockets.

“Hello there, Mr. Virgil Storm. I am Detective Signa, but you can call me Roman,” he said with a wink. “Introductions aside, I am here today to question you about any information you may have on the gang known as the ‘Dark Sides’. If you have any objections, speak now or leave.”

“No objections here. Get on with the questions.”

“Feisty now, are we? I like that, let’s begin then...” 

For the next couple of hours, Roman questioned Virgil about the ‘Dark Sides’; while Virgil tried his best not to let a blush take over his face, since  _ Roman was so close to him and omg he smells so good, like, is that vanilla??  _ Eventually, Roman finished his questioning, and the two stood from their seats.

Shaking hands, Roman cleared his throat. “One last question, Virgil,” he said, “Are you free this Saturday, at 2, maybe?”

Now Virgil let a blush overtake his face, as he replied, “Yeah, I am. Do you… want to go out for coffee… or something?”

Smiling, Roman said, “I would like that. Here, take this. I’ll see you on Saturday.” Handing Virgil a small, golden card, Roman happily walked out of the room. Looking at the card, Virgil found that it was a business card with Roman’s number on it. Saving the contact into his phone, Virgil left the room with only one thought in his mind…

“What should I wear on Saturday?”


End file.
